


Machinations

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Legacy of Kain (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Complete, Drabble, Game Spoilers, Implied Slash, Implied Violence, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Canonical Relationship, One Shot, Regret, Secrets, Vampires, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: This was his attempt to defy the stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played Defiance in a while so there might be some mistakes.

Kain stroked the topmost bones of Raziel’s wings, laid his hands upon them for a mere moment as regret and anger struck simultaneously. However beautiful the pale wings that mantled behind his first lieutenant were they were also cataclysm and symptom both of Moebius’s machinations and manipulation of time. He would have known joy to see Raziel fly through the crystal clear skies of Nosgoth more adept and graceful than any bird but it was not to be, of course, in any time line. Raziel needed to become a wraith and for that he needed to suffer the loss of his wings, to think himself betrayed utterly.

This was his attempt to defy the stars, to beat Moebius at his own game and restore balance to Nosgoth. The only thing that would have prevented Raziel from evolving wings was preventing Sarafan Raziel’s death and subsequent vampirism. To attempt to do so would undoubtedly have caused a paradox because without Raziel’s soul entombed within the Soul Reaver and driven to madness by hunger it was simply a sword. A beautiful sword, yes, but a sword whose only abilities were killing and channeling the elements was near useless to him. His resolve again strengthened, he raised his hands and prepared to deliver the fateful blow. Forgive him, Raziel.


End file.
